Sure
by TriviaQueen
Summary: Will/Djaq/Allan. There isn't enough RH TrioFic out there! M rated for sexy naughtiness later. Hopefully fluff, smut, and a smattering of angst.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

They had lain, arms and legs tangled together in the thin bed sheets, having just made love. Djaq lay on her back, running her hands through Will's mussed hair, as he slowly mustered the strength to heave himself off her. She liked the now familiar feeling of him there, his lanky weight pinning her to the bed, trying to catch her breath, her muscles still twitching pleasurably as she came down from that incredible high. She giggled as he gently nuzzled her bare neck and chest, occasionally kissing and nibbling her warm skin.

"I hate…that I can't do this… every time I set eyes on you." Will murmured quietly, kissing her hot skin at every pause.

Djaq smiled and stroked the damp hair from his sticky forehead.

"I know. But one day it will be different." She had got her breath back now, and was feeling quite sleepy.

"How?"

She paused for a long time before she spoke.

"I cannot stay in Acre, Will."

"What?" he raised his head to look her in the eye, and she let her hand fall to the bed.

"I have been thinking a lot recently. And… I have come to realise that Acre - this place, this house…it is all Saffiyah's."

Will wanted to talk, to encourage her to continue, but he knew now was the time to listen. He nodded to tell her to continue.

"I am not Saffiyah any more. I thought, when I came back here, that I could have everything I used to have. Bassam, my life, my friends… even the pigeons!" She laughed a sad little laugh that made Will's heart break for her.

"I do not want all that any more. I… I don't…" she stumbled over her words and slumped on the pillow in frustration.

"What do you want?" he asked quietly, shuffling himself off her and lying on his side next to her.

"I want you. I want the forest. I want to feel really needed again. Useful. And if that means… going back…" Again, she trailed off.

Will thought for a long time before he opened his mouth.

"This has to be your decision, my love." He looked her straight in the eye and she knew that he would never lie to her, that he had her best interests in his heart, always. "You know what England means to me. Robin, Nottingham, Sherwood… Luke. But this," he gestured with a lazy hand around the room, "I can't take you away from this unless you're absolutely sure that it's want you want. I'd never forgive myself."

So when the King's summons had arrived less than a month later, and he had asked them to deliver a message to Robin, both Djaq and Will knew that going home to England was exactly the right thing to do.

o0o0o0o0o

* * *

A short prologue to start setting the scene for this story. I haven't forgotten my other story, but I was craving for a completely different story line, so here it is. It will eventually be Will/Djaq/Allan smuff. There isn't enough RH Trio!Fic out there. All feedback is of course welcome and makes for a happy TQ!


	2. Back in Camp

"It's good to have you back, you know." Allan mumbled through a mouthful of bread and cheese.

"You have mentioned that once or twice, yeah." Will replied with a smile. Djaq laughed. Allan had said exactly that roughly four or five times every day since the newlyweds returned a week ago.

"Well, I missed you, is all. I wanna throttle Much more often that not, Robin is… well…" Allan trailed off, but they all knew that Marian was his unspoken thought. "And you know John's hardly one for the deep and meaningfuls… Who was I supposed to talk to?"

"Talk at – you mean?" Djaq smiled fondly at him across the fire.

"Oi, I'll have you know I'm a very good listener. I listen to John snore all night every night."

Will was so pleased to be back in his home, the camp he had built with his own hands. It was almost like a baby to him. He had had to do a lot of repairs since his return, and there were still more to do. In his absence the remaining gang had let the maintenance slip a bit. But aside from the bare bones of the shelter – his home was where Djaq was. Djaq, and his friends. In fact, he didn't even consider them friends any more – they were more like family.

One of the first camp amendments Will had made upon his return was to make a new bed for himself and his new wife – by taking his bunk and Djaq's, moving them to the back of the camp and nailing them together. It was far enough away from the remaining bunks that they could have some privacy if they needed it – not that there would be any hanky panky in front of the others. That was Djaq's first rule!

Djaq had a lot of rules for her marriage to Will Scarlett. They had talked at length, as soon as the King had summons them to give them their mission to go back to England, about returning and the implications that their relationship would have on the rest of the gang. The gang had seen them together, but that had been in the fledgling stage of their love – scared to touch each other and constantly being on guard around the others. Since they had married and shared a bed for the first time Will and Djaq had a new-found intimacy and connection that they sometimes struggled to hide in public. Given Robin's tragic loss of Marian so many months before, they knew that to flaunt their love in front of him would be totally inappropriate. They each promised to never make Robin, or indeed any of the other men, uncomfortable in their presence. Djaq wore a simple silver band studded with a small but perfectly formed emerald (to match his eyes, she had said when they had bought it) around her wedding finger – but this was to be the only outward sign of their love as far as possible in England, around Robin.

The rules were already hard on the couple. Will hated not being able to touch Djaq. In Acre, he was bound by society's rules not to touch her in public – even once they had married. Then, though, once they reached their bed chamber, they could revel in as much physical contact as they could have wished for. But on the long afternoons, dining with Djaq's extended family or accompanying her to market, or a friend's house, he would sometimes wish they were back in England where there wouldn't be an outrage just because he gave her a quick peek on the cheek or a hug.

Now he was back, he was facing an ironically similar problem. The law of the land was so different and far more relaxed, but he couldn't bring himself to do anything with her that might hurt Robin's feelings. Even over the course of one week, Will had started to resent this constant over-shadowing of Robin's feelings on their relationship – and he hated that part of his brain for even thinking it, but it was a natural emotion.

Similarly, Will was aware that Allan still had feelings for Djaq. The thief had never admitted it (aside from that one time when Djaq had been imprisoned) but Will knew it was still there. Small, very small, but it flickered like sparks flying from the fire in front of them. If anybody knew the signs of unspoken and unrequited love, it was Will. He had a lot of feelings regarding Allan – pride that his wife was so beautiful and desirable that another man would feel like he did for her, jealousy and paranoia that Djaq might just have settled for himself when she really wanted Allan, and even a tiny bit of jealousy that Allan was in love with her and not him.

Despite all their efforts, the gang has noticed the change in Will and Djaq. Not only the difference in their relationship, but even how they looked. Both had put on a little weight in their time away. Allan appreciated it more than the others because Djaq had got back some of the womanly curves he had imagined her with before they knew her. Her hair was longer, just touching her shoulders as she moved gracefully around the camp. She gained some inherent femininity whilst still looking totally at home in the forest, in a why that reminded him a lot of Marian.

Allan had thought that his feelings for Djaq were long gone, but her reappearance had stirred his long forgotten memories of her original arrival in the forest. He knew, of course, that nothing could happen any more since she had married his best friend – but that didn't stop him have a cheeky glance at her every now and again.

And he couldn't ignore the part of him that thumped with jealousy when, as they all went to bed at the end of a long day, Djaq pulled Will out of sight by the hand to their new double bunk right at the back of camp. Later he would hear the occasional muffled giggle and his heart would hurt just a little bit. His two best friends were in love – and there was no place in any of it for him.

Thank you for reviewing - it's always lovely to get comments :D Next chapter is where things get naughty!


	3. You can look, but you can't touch

**Chapter 3 - You can look, but you can't touch...**

What felt like hours later, Allan had only just fallen into a light sleep when he was jolted awake by the sensation that he was falling out of bed. Steadying himself, he realised that he had imagined it and lay back down, but his mouth was so dry that his lips felt like they would crack. Sighing, he sat up and pulled off his blankets, wincing at the cool fresh air that hit his bare legs and feet. Running a hand through his hair, he got up and stumbled towards the kitchen area, searching for a pitcher of water to swig from.

Eventually he found one and took a couple of gulps, drinking straight from the pitcher (Djaq wasn't there to complain), swilling the refreshing liquid around in his mouth. He put it back on the table gently so as not to wake anybody up, and was about to return to his bunk when he heard a strange noise.

Allan froze. His immediate thought was to find the nearest weapon, and his eyes began to search the darkness for the glint of a sword or one of Will's axes. But then the sound came again, softly – so softly in fact that it would not have woken a sleeping man and would be barely noticeable during the noisy day. A gentle whimper, a female voice, and it was coming from Will and Djaq's bunk.

Djaq and Will, meanwhile, were totally in a world of their own. It had been over a week now since they had been intimate, and they were both going crazy with built up tension. Earlier in the day they had agreed to wait until everybody was asleep and then let their urges get the better of them. The lovers lay side by side on their bunk, Djaq's front pressed to Will's chest, the two locked in a beautiful bare embrace. She woozily bought her free hand up to tangle her fingers in the short hair at the back of Will's neck, making his scalp tingle and causing shivers to run down his spine.

In the kitchen, Allan knew what was going on. He wasn't stupid, and he'd been with enough women to know what they sounded like in bed. If he moved now, he'd be caught peeking. He didn't know what to do. The longer he stayed awake the more accustomed to the darkness his eyes became too, and from where he was he had half a view to their bunk. The voyeur side of him wanted to just lean ever so slightly to his right for a better view. It had been such a long time since he had had any decent female contact. All the village girls knew of his traitor status and it appeared they still hadn't forgiven him. No, he couldn't look, he mustn't. Not only were they newlyweds, they were his best friends. It would just be plain wrong.

Will trailed his kisses down to her neck, making Djaq lean her head back to give him access to the sweet skin there.

Allan saw Djaq toss her head back, straight into his eye line. Her eyes were closed and her head turned away – but it thrilled Allan a little bit to know that she could open her eyes at any moment and catch him looking. He couldn't go back to sleep now, even if he wanted to.

Illuminated only by the pale shafts of moonlight drifting in through gaps in the roofs, both Will and Djaq's skin looked the silvery grey colour of a sword, almost as if they were in a monotone, and all the colour had been sucked out of the picture. Allan revelled in the sight of Will's head of black hair covering the grey tone of Djaq's skin – tauntingly revealing more and more as he moved lower.

Allan bit his lip without thinking as he saw Will take Djaq's nipple in his mouth. If they knew he was there, they certainly weren't letting on. Then he heard the sweet sound again as Djaq let out a rush of air that she had obviously been holding in, followed by a quick and quiet yelp as (Allan guessed) Will bit her softly.

This was insane. And yet so erotic. Watching his best friend have sex. With his other best friend. He knew he was intruding, but it felt good. Almost too good. There had to be some catch.

And that was when Djaq opened her eyes. She looked directly at him. But Allan suddenly wasn't worried. He felt his hand move side to side as he waved at her. She smiled, and taking her hand from Will's hair, she beckoned him over.

Feeling like he was floating, Allan was by her side in a second. He didn't know if he was standing, sitting or kneeling, but he seemed to be by her side.

"Will." Djaq called to her lover, who had disappeared now beneath the blanket and between her legs. Allan heard her groan now – loud enough to wake the whole camp.

"Ohhh"… she bit her lip and when she spoke next her voice was strangled. "Will. Look who's here." She stared directly at Allan as she spoke.

With a shuffle of the blankets and a big sigh, Will came out reluctantly from under the blanket. His hair was ruffled and his lips were shining with Djaq's juices. Allan resisted the urge to grab him and kiss him as Will looked him up and down.

"Oh, hey Allan."

His voice was strange… distant, calm, and not sounding remotely surprised.

"Allan wants me, Will. Is that ok?" Djaq asked, running one hand down Will's face and the other grabbing onto the tie Allan hadn't realised he was wearing.

"Yeah. Whatever." Still the same strange foreign voice.

"Good. I like Allan." Djaq smiled.

"But he doesn't want you." Will continued.

"What?" Allan murmured, finding that he did have a voice after all.

"He doesn't want you Djaq, he wants me." Will was standing by the bed now, completely naked, but when Allan looked down he could not see his nakedness, only a pink blur. Confused, he looked back at Djaq – who had got dressed while he wasn't looking. She was wearing a bright red Saracen dress, but still laying on the bed. When she spoke, she was angry.

"Is that true, Allan? Do you want him instead of me?"

'She's going to wake up the whole camp', he thought.

"I …. I don't… but…"

"You want me, don't you Allan?" Allan heard Will's voice now, but he couldn't take his eyes off the Saracen woman laid out before him.

"I think he wants us both. Isn't that right, traitor?" He saw her stretch out a pale arm, and felt Will's presence behind him.

"I think you might be right, my love." Will's strange, alien voice was quiet in his ear and yet it boomed and echoed around the camp.

He felt Djaq's hands reach around and scrape her nails down his bare back. When he had lost his clothes, he didn't know.

"I'm naked." Was all he could think to say.

"No you're not." Djaq assured him, running a gentle finger down his spine. She was so close that he thought he should be able to smell her.

"Now, just let us take care of you, Allan…."

He didn't now if it was Will's voice or Djaq's.

"Let us take care of you."

"Let us take care of you, Allan..."

"Let us take care of you…"

The voice got louder and louder and louder, and then Allan couldn't think any more, and they both disappeared into black cloud and he heard his own voice, pleading, calling out after them –

Allan bolted up in bed, gasping and clutching the tangled blankets around him. Blindly he felt for his eyes and rubbed them – trying to wake himself from the nightmare. He realised that he was sweating, and threw off the blankets until the cool night air hit his skin with a pleasing jolt. His mouth was dry and his heart was racing as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. After a minute, as he took in deep breaths and slowed his heart rate down, he looked down and realised that he was as hard as a rock.

"Fuck."

* * *

A/N: Thank you everybody so much for reviewing, it really makes me happy :D So, apparently writing naughty stuff is harder than I thought it would be… so I'm easing myself in. I hope this is okay for a first effort!… I'm trying to make it dirty while still keeping them in character. How successful I am… not sure! Writing a dream was fun as well… I tried to incorporate the fact that in dreams the dreamer can know things about other people and places (and also themselves!) that he or she would never know in real life. Hmm… hehe. Well, hope you enjoyed it at least! TQ xx


End file.
